Gaudy as a Butterfly
by Amyst
Summary: On a rainy day one gets bored pretty easily. But there are plenty of creative ways to work around that boredom, especially when they involve the Noah of Pleasure and a certain red-haired Bookman apprentice.


Well this is my first attempt at a one-shot on FFN. I think it turned out pretty well despite the fact that this is the first time I've written something rated M or yaoi for that matter. I'll leave this as a one-shot for now since I don't know if I'll be able to stick to a series yet. I happen to lose interest fast, but you never know right? Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot and please feel free to leave a comment if you like the fic or if you find it lacking in any way. It'd be a great help for me to be able to improve any future fics. Right, now on with the story! Enjoy!

**Title:** Gaudy as a Butterfly

**Author:** Amyst

**Type:** One-Shot

**Genre:** Yaoi/Rape/Romance? (in a completely twisted way and using the term very loosely)

**Pairing:** Tyki x Lavi

**Rating:** M

**Word Count: **5134

**Note:** This is AR (Alternate Reality). The circumstances involved in this story **do not**take place in the manga; they are entirely a figment of my imagination. I'd also like to mention that if there is a similar story to this one on FFN or on any other site I had no intention of copying it. Coincidences can happen and there are many fics starring this pairing out there; there are surely those that I haven't had a chance to read so I apologize in advance should the content of this fic be already written in someone else's story.

**Warnings: **This fic is rated M, please keep that in mind. Foul-language and adult sexual scenarios between MEN are included in this fic. Please don't read if you are underage or if you find any of the aforementioned offensive. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** It goes without saying that I don't own the characters. They belong to their rightful owners. The only things that do belong to me are the plot and the OOC-ness of the characters. _

**Synopsis:** On a rainy day one gets bored pretty easily. But there are plenty of creative ways to work around that boredom, especially when they involve the Noah of Pleasure and a certain red-haired Bookman apprentice.

* * *

**_Gaudy as a Butterfly_**

The late afternoon air was damp and cool as it came rushing in through an open window; one of the many tall windows that covered the high, cylindric building located at the top of a dangerous-looking plateau. The faint sound of the pouring rain swiftly filled the dark room, a few stray drops wondering inside from time to time. When you looked outside you could almost believe that the whole of England was being prayed upon by a thick fog, which surrounded the northern country completely then proceeded to swallow it all, leaving only a grayish murkiness in its wake.

It was one of these days when the best thing to do to pass the time is reading. Sure enough, the young successor to the Bookman title was looking very comfy, casually leaning against a dusty bookcase filled with old-looking books. In fact the books were so crowded together that the shelves of the bookcase had started to bend and a few cracks had already formed due to the weight. The narrow space was strategically chosen in favor of its somewhat hidden location in one of the forgotten corners of the great library at the Black Order HQ. Lavi preferred the peace and quiet that some alone time with a book always brought him, and sure enough no one knew the book-filled space as well as Bookman and he himself did.

Or at least, that's what he thought.

Little did Lavi know that there was someone watching him at that very moment. In fact the shadowy figure had been observing him for quite some time now, carefully masking its presence, waiting for the right moment to reveal itself.

* * *

In a dark corner of the same library, one of the Noah clansmen happened to find himself carelessly exposed to any and all Exorcist attacks, but that fact alone wasn't nearly threatening enough to make him leave. He had been stuck there for the better part of half an hour, silently observing the young adult as he kept on reading. Tyki contemplated the bizarre chain of events that led up to his current situation. He hadn't intended to get caught up with this kid when he decided to sneak in. The details of his mission were slowly repeating themselves in his head, reminding him of the real reason for his infiltration into the Black Order HQ. But somehow this brat, who was completely irrelevant to the outcome of this mission, had managed to stop Tyki dead in his tracks. In fact, his main target might as well be going on his merry way and still he refused to avert his eyes from what he was seeing.

Okay, he had to admit, Lavi did have an incredibly alluring aura surrounding him as he was immersed in his book. He looked so concentrated on his reading; the amount of concentration only someone belonging to the Bookman clan could posses. The way he traced his fingers on the old-writing as if trying to memorize the very shape of the letters, the way his eyes sparkled with life every time something he read piqued his interest, even the increase of his breathing as he waited impatiently to find out the following of the story; Lavi did everything with such poise, whether he knew it or not, that regardless of the danger he was exposing himself to, Tyki didn't dare look away, lest he miss another aspect to this new side the red-head was currently displaying.

In the past, Tyki would barely acknowledge the presence of Bookman's apprentice. He was just another human. A human who could make use of the Innocence sure, but still just another soon-to-be-erased-from-the-face-of-the-Earth human. So what if he had a higher IQ than the rest of his race and probably than half of the Noah clan as well? It wasn't that big an accomplishment.

But right now, Tyki just couldn't comprehend the strange impulses his body was experiencing. He was at a loss as to why he longed for the same attention that Lavi was giving that book. He wanted the red-head to focus on his body with the same concentrated gaze with which he trailed each of the lines that filled the old, yellow pages in that damned book. To feel on his skin the same fleeting caresses with which Lavi was gracing that same, annoying piece of...

Wait. Scratch all that. Was he, self-appointed _Lord_ Tyki Mikk, jealous of some book? He paused his rantings to watch Lavi slowly lick one of his long, slender fingers, then bringing it over one of the top corners of the sheet of paper and finally flipping to the next page. Okay, hell had officially frozen over: that book had to go!

In one quick movement Tyki had greatly shortened the distance between them, but just for safe measure he stopped behind one of the bookcases, not wanting to alarm the slightly shorter male. Still, twelve years of training for the Bookman position have their perks, one of them being an acute hearing.

"Who's there?" Lavi let the book fall from his hands in favor of grabbing his trusted Innocence Weapon. But Tyki was faster, moving behind the Exorcist, then quickly kicking the Hammer out of his hand. It flew a little further away, out of its owner's reach. "Sorry, can't risk having you swing that thing around in such a small space." Tyki said smugly.

Lavi turned on the ball of his foot to face the other male then backed away. They were only a few feet apart, but the Noah could practically feel the air of uneasiness that had fallen over the younger male. "Not to worry though. I don't think you're gonna need it." Tyki added.

"I'd still prefer wielding it, if I have to be this close to one of you bastards!" Lavi spat, features tensing as he prepared himself for the next attack. But it never came.

"You're just gonna look at me or what? Bet ya don't have the guts to fight me!"

"Don't flatter yourself Bookman in training, it should be as obvious to you as it is to me. An Exorcist without his weapon is just a powerless human."

"So what'cha waiting for hmm? Maybe you actually think that you can get information outta me? Don't count on it."

Indeed, just _what_ was he waiting for? Just what did he expect would come out of this meeting? Tyki didn't answer right away, trying to come up with a plausible reason for his presence. Something that won't encourage the red-head's already hostile attitude and that will sound convincing... to both of them. Tyki had to admit that he was drawing up a blank so he decided to play it safe: "Hmmm...I wonder. Why have I come here indeed? Maybe I'm just bored and looking for some entertainment."

"S'not that a game of poker wouldn't be perfectly welcome right now, but I do think you should be leaving. If you know what's good for ya."

"I could.. If you indulge me first." without waiting for a reply Tyki closed in on his prey and pushed him until his back hit against one of the many bookcases that surrounded them, securing a hand on each side of the younger male's head.

"Shit." Lavi cursed. He raised an angry fist and aimed it straight for Tyki's face, but the latter caught it and pinned his wrist above his head.

"I don't think so." Tyki said roughly. The other male kept up his struggling for a good while, kicking and pushing at Tyki with his free limbs. Even though the difference in strength wasn't that big, Tyki had the psychological upper-hand, taking advantage of the red-head's desperate attempts at freedom. The Exorcist certainly didn't seem too happy in his current situation. But all things considered, things could've been far worse. For example, the very fact that Lavi was still able to move or even breathe depended entirely on Tyki's whims.

"Let go!" came the acid demand. It went without saying that the Noah would do no such thing, but it never hurt to ask. After all Lavi was an optimist. And truthfully, Tyki didn't understand his own actions, it was like some insane urge to touch the boy before him had taken control of his body. The Noah recognized however the excitement building up inside him when he thought about how much he could take advantage of this situation. So after what he considered enough reflection, Tyki decided to give in to his impulses and trust his body to know what to do. By now Tyki had secured both of the Bookman's wrists above his head with one hand. He used his free hand to firmly cup Lavi's face and make him look at him directly. "What do you say hmmm? Shall we have some fun?"

The Bookman apprentice stared at the confident smile resting on the slightly taller male's lips, dread starting to rise inside of him. How was he going to get himself out of this one? He chanced a look in the direction in which his hammer had been previously thrown. He had virtually no chance of grabbing it without getting free first and that was easier said than done. Panic started showing on his features and by the way that lust filled amber gaze was focused on him, he most likely wouldn't be getting away unscathed.

"What are you planning?" his voice was quiet, more like a whisper, and the tone he used betrayed his insecurity.

Tyki only smirked at the question and then slowly leaned in, so very close to his prey's ear that his hot breath played hungrily on the red-head's skin. "Gotcha."

If Lavi failed to understand the Noah's intentions before, he was getting there. Fear and alarm were quickly invading all of his senses, but before he could protest once more he felt Tyki's nose tracing a line along his shoulder blade. He then went into reverse motion, following the same route only this time with his tongue, leaving a wet track behind. Lavi shuddered at the strange feeling. Goosebumps were starting to form on his skin and he squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head away from the repulsive man.

The action did little to distance the Noah, if anything it only exposed the soft skin on his neck further. Said Noah greedily bit the newly found area, nipping and sucking at the marks he made and then licking them a few times before moving on and repeating the whole process all over again. Tyki pushed Lavi further into the bookcase, securing his knee between his legs, parting them slightly.

Lavi gasped lowly when his attacker's leg ghosted over his groin. It was no use denying it; the younger male was slowly but surely getting hard. He didn't know if it was all the emotions of worry and uneasy feelings clashing inside of him or if it was Tyki himself that was arousing him, but one thing was sure: Lavi didn't enjoy the way he was currently being abused. But that was solely his opinion. Tyki confidently slipped his hand under the Bookman's sweater, pushing the annoying piece of clothing up to grant him full access to Lavi's toned torso.

He let his hand roam boldly over the newly exposed skin, sending small shivers down the red-head's spine.

"Ughh..." Lavi bit his lower lip in an attempt to draw his attention away from the Noah's touches. Every single place he had touched burned with need for more. The latter's hand caressed one of his nipples softly, then he proceeded to pinch the rosy bud between his thumb and index finger until it became hard. Lavi winced as Tyki did the same to the other one all the while pressing butterfly kisses on his chest.

"Enjoying yourself?" the Noah asked in a sly voice.

"Asshole.." came the swift reply. The Bookman apprentice was obviously trying to display his rising anger but even so the shaking in his voice was easily picked up by the older man. It filled him with smug satisfaction thinking that he was unnerving the red-head to the point that the former could barely speak.

Time to take things up a notch.

Without much effort, Tyki spun Lavi around and pined him against the hard wooden surface of the bookcase, using his body weight to keep the troublesome teen that way. Lavi had to use his hands and arms to shield himself from the impact and then to steady himself. He couldn't believe how utterly vulnerable he was, just how easily the Noah had taken advantage of him and how hopeless this entire situation was. He slowly turned his head a little to glare at his attacker, but suddenly his eyes shot open and he quickly clutched at Tyki's invading hands. The older male chuckled coolly at the red-head's reaction and then continued unbuckling Lavi's belt. It was amusing to him how little resistance his prey was able to put up. If he didn't know better he'd say that the Bookman was actually agreeing to this. Lavi sought to rectify that matter.

"Hands off..." he said, lightly clutching at Tyki's wrists. Oh, who was he kidding? There was no way he had the strength needed to get himself out of this mess. He didn't want to admit it, but he was already hard, not painfully so but he was getting there.

"Hmmm...But you seem to require some help with your arousal, don't you? I'd be more than happy to volunteer myself." Tyki smirked and pulled down the zipper on Lavi's tight pants. They fit him like a glove, tightening in all the right places, accentuating the red-head's attractive physique. Too bad they were in the way. They fell to the younger male's knees and the Noah found himself staring at the creamy skin underneath. Lavi's thighs were certainly a sight to behold and Tyki found himself captivated. He let his free hand roam freely across the Bookman's inner thighs, caressing the soft skin and tracing it lightly with the tips of his fingers leaving cold traces behind. Indeed, Tyki could feel his own arousal harden rapidly at the thought of doing the feisty red-head. He massaged the younger male through the thin material of his underpants. Lavi let out a low gasp at the contact, blushing intensely. He kept his eyes shut as he tried to push Tyki away, but to no avail. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Satisfied with the way his prey's features flushed at his touch, Tyki jerked down Lavi's boxers as well. He curled his fingers around the base of Lavi's erection and gave a few light tugs.

"Sss..._haa_..."

It felt good, in a very twisted way, being touched by the Noah made Lavi feel hot and dizzy. Of course in his current state, Lavi would agree that any kind of stimulation that could guide him towards release was very welcome. Tyki's long fingers traveled up and down Lavi's length with a steady rhythm, brushing the tip ever so often and teasing the red-head until he instinctively bucked into Tyki's hold. A few drops of precum had already formed, and they slowly trickled down the length of Lavi's cock.

One of his hands was wrapped cautiously around the hand currently pleasuring him and the other one was clutching strongly at one of the wooden shelves, both to steady himself and to get him to focus, if only a little. The older male nipped at Lavi's ear and increased the speed of his pumps to further dishevel the red-head. On a whim he grabbed the edge of Lavi's bandanna with his teeth and pulled it down until it partly obscured his sight.

"Huh...What are ya..." the young Bookman apprentice didn't get to finish his question. The sound of a belt buckle hitting the floor drew his attention and snapped his senses from the pleasure induced daze. Taking advantage of this moment of clarity he pushed his body backwards with all of his strength hoping to get away from the intended scenario.

He managed to push Tyki a small distance away but the victory was short lived as the Noah roughly pushed back, trapping Lavi once more. This time the younger male felt a jolt of pain as his chest hit the hard surface directly, unable to cushion his fall with his hands. Lavi winced at the rough contact. The Noah grabbed a fistful of crimson locks and held Lavi firmly, unwilling to grant him another opportunity of escape.

"Can't have you leaving so soon now, can't we? The fun part is only about to begin." Tyki didn't waste any time in proving his point. He brought his free hand to his mouth and started licking his index finger, then the middle one, coating them generously with saliva. Once he was done he released his fingers with a 'pop' and groped boldly at Lavi's creamy ass, enjoying the intimate contact. Then he began circling his partner's snug entrance with his forefinger, drawing lazy circles around the rosy hole.

"Don't cha dare.." the breathless red-head was trying his best to sound convincing but he was only exciting the Noah further.

"Shut it." Tyki was done playing the 'nice' guy And Lavi was about to understand the integrity of that statement. He pressed a long finger into the narrow entrance, forcing a loud moan from the other's lips. "I prefer this much more to you talking." he bit roughly into the the flesh just under Lavi's ear, eliciting another delicious cry.

"Ahhhn!.." Lavi grunted as the brunette inserted a second digit into his tight passage and then scissored them. "F-fuck.." the red-head groaned at the intrusion and clutched at the shelf in front of him with both hands as the Noah's fingers twisted and curled inside of him. His breathing quickly turned into fast pants and he couldn't stop his body from responding to the harsh strokes.

"Ughh...God..._Ahhn!_"

Tyki slid a third finger into the slick passage and probed further looking for the younger male's sweet spot. Lavi gasped and arched his back instinctively at the strange sensation of being filled. Tyki pulled all three fingers out and brought them on his own hard member, stroking it quickly several times then guiding the tip to rest at the stretched entrance, unable to wait any longer. His heart rate sped considerably as he anticipated the heat and narrowness that he would invade. He brushed his lips along Lavi's ear and spoke gruffly.

"I guess I should tell you to relax, but I don't think you'll listen even if I did."

"Bastard..." the Bookman groaned and then cried out in pain as Tyki pushed forward hard. "Nngh!...Ah!...S-stop..." Lavi would be lying if he said it didn't hurt. Because it did and painfully so. The Bookman didn't expect the Noah to be gentle, but he didn't know if he could take him without breaking. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw to try and distract himself from the unpleasant feeling of having Tyki's dick up his ass.

Tyki was already half-way in and Lavi could feel his inner walls being forced apart to accommodate the Noah fully. Tyki waited for a few seconds and then thrust roughly in Lavi's virgin hole, this time sheeting his length almost to the hilt. The red-head's walls were straining around his cock, trying to push him out. The pressure was incredible and the Noah let his head fall backwards, reveling in the feeling. He then pulled out completely and slammed in one more time, repeating the process again and again, each rough thrust rewarding him with another breathy moan from his chosen partner.

"God you're tight."

"Just...s-shut up and...ngh!...finish it!" he finally let out with a strained groan. It was hard, so insanely hard not to give in to the lust that had started rising up inside him. But Lavi couldn't, _wouldn't_ respond to Tyki's maddening stimulation. He kept reassuring himself, _just a while longer he had to hold out, it would soon end and then he'd get even.._.

"_Ah!_" a loud moan escaped Lavi's lips when Tyki hit his prostate dead-on. His eyes fluttered shut and his head fell backwards at the wanton feeling.

"Feels good?" Tyki husked, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. He sure was enjoying himself, breaking down Lavi's defenses like this.

The younger male couldn't answer. He was afraid that if he tried to speak, his voice would come out hoarse with need. Lavi wasn't going to deny the fact that every time the older male honed in on his sweet spot, it sent shivers of pleasure down his spine and made his mind go blank.

_ This _was wrong. It was wrong in so many ways and he knew it. But he had already gone past the point of no return; all he could do now was keep going forward. Whether it would lead him toward his own destruction or not he didn't know yet. But none of that mattered right now and as Lavi had finally begun registering the wholeness of Tyki's touch, all of these nagging thoughts were all but forgotten.

It was unbelievable how with just a few lustful touches here and there and some dirty talk, Tyki had managed to get under his skin so easily. The Bookman successor would have liked to think that he kept a firm lid on his reactions and feelings. But that logic couldn't explain the predicament he currently found himself in. And what was even worse was the fact that Lavi was being topped! One of the red-head's most notable traits apart his playful and appealing personality was the dominant air surrounding said male despite his sometimes childlike behavior. And if his admirers didn't believe that at face value, then Lavi sure as hell put them in their place in bed. But clearly that didn't apply to Tyki.

"Huh...Cheeky bastard..."

The older male pressed his free hand on the red-head's forehead pulling him backwards in time with each savage penetration. He set an urgent rhythm, each thrust deep and fast, hard and accurate, making sure to hit the Bookman apprentice's sweet spot every time. Tyki pumped Lavi's cock at the same pace, stroking the shaft roughly with expert fingers. A series of pleasured moans escaped the younger male's lips and he could already fill the pressure of his excitement building up inside of him. He began to tremble as he felt his climax drawing near.

"Say my name..." Tyki rasped, equally affected by their passionate exchange.

"Heh...You..wish..."

Despite the failed attempt, the Noah continued pounding the red-head's ass mercilessly with breathy groans and growls. He was nearing his limit too, even more so when he heard his partner shout incoherent insults and arch his back as hot sticky fluid exploded from his throbbing member and right onto the Noah's hand. Lavi could literally see stars exploding behind his eyelids after such a fulfilling release. He was panting heavily and could still feel Tyki's twitching length buried inside of him, ready to unload the hot cum.

The pressure from Lavi's walls closing in around his cock at the former's release, finally sent Tyki over the edge. He let one palm trace along the his partner's back while the other was holding the red-head's thigh, bracing him as the Noah forced himself deep inside the other's tight heat. He let his head fall on his partner's shoulder and through a succession of groans and moans, Tyki finally spilled his seed. It was all Lavi could do to try and hold back the series of shouts and gasps that were welling inside him while the other man rode out his orgasm with quick, hard thrusts until every single drop of his hot cum dripped out of the red-head's ass.

Saying that they made a mess of things was an understatement. They had both slumped to the floor in a pile of tangled limbs, sweat and cum covering both their bodies, chests heaving as they breathed in large amounts of air. A long moment of silence dragged on as the two basked in the afterglow of heated sex, enjoying the feeling of completion they had given each other. It didn't take long however for realization to settle in both of their minds and they found themselves looking at each other hoping to somehow find the answer to their mutual question.

'So...what now?' they needn't say it out loud since they were both aware that there wasn't any easy way to answer. The two males disentangled and tried to reduce the facts of what they had just done, zipping pants and straightening shirts. It all felt really awkward and frankly neither felt like discussing the issue. Lavi, to be honest, wanted nothing more than to grab his trusted Innocence hammer, take a long, hot bath and then crawl under the covers of his bed. All of that after showing Tyki out the door, of course.

"I really think you should leave." Lavi forced himself to adopt a harsh tone that implied that he was irritated both by the Noah's prolonged presence and the previously shared sexual activity.

"No arguments there." he sighed. "It's been an... interesting evening to say the least." Tyki made to pat the red-head on the back but then decided against it. He headed back toward the window through which he'd initially gotten in. It was a medium sized window right at the top of the wall, almost reaching the ceiling. Tyki easily escalated the distance in a few swift movements and in mere seconds he was perched on the window frame, his golden gaze still focused on the Bookman who had followed him all the way, to make sure that he got out most likely.

"I look forward to our next meeting kid. Take care." he winked, an infuriating grin spread on his face, and then he lapped off the edge and out of Lavi's life.

"Don't count on it."

* * *

Soooo... I think it turned out pretty well. I had a bit of trouble with the last parts of the dialogue, I wasn't entirely sure what the characters might actually say if they were put in this situation. One more thing I'm not really happy with is that I couldn't really explain Lavi's sudden mood change. I mean he went from being utterly repulsed by Tyki in the beginning to taking pleasure from sex with him. I wanted him to be a bit more angry with all of it, but I guess I'll need some more practice with these kind of situations before we can see any improvement. Ah well...

Oh and I just remembered that I didn't say anything about the title! Silly me! The idea came to me as I was thinking about Lavi's bubbly and colourful personality. And when I searched on Google for any idioms for 'colourful' I stumbled on 'gaudy as a butterfly' and since Tyki's weapon of choice are the Tease, which just so happen to be butterfly like creatures... It seemed like a good match up! Anyway, I do hope you've enjoyed the fic and I'm looking forward to reading you're impressions.

Thanks for reading! - Amyst -


End file.
